Gene & the Hunter
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: Gene Starwind has a bounty on him, now who will be the one to carry it out?


NOTICE: I do not own Outlaw Star, nor do I own Cowboy Bebop. I simply want to know who would win between the two, remember, this is my opinion, so don't get pissed.  
  
The red haired outlaw trudged through the night. He was slightly hung over from the drinking he had done earlier. The street in the city that he walked upon was awfully quiet. Even though it was night, the air seemed stiff and chilled. Gene stopped and drew his gun. He stood for a minute before continuing on. Again with the silence.  
  
Gene spun around and fired his gun. No one was there. Gene slowly turned around and continued walking. Footsteps, I know I just heard footsteps. Gene stopped again. This time he did not move.  
  
"You don't know what you are getting yourself into."  
  
"And whose problem is that?"  
  
Gene slowly turned around. A few meters away stood a man around six foot. The man wore a yellow shirt, which bore a tie, and over it all was a blue shirt jacket. The man also wore pants that matched the blue shirt. Gene cringed at the sight of his hair.  
  
"You know, you really ought to do with something about that."  
  
The man stood a little confused for a moment.  
  
"Uhhh… Do something with what?"  
  
"Your shag."  
  
About that time the man smelled alcohol on the wind. The smell came strongly from Gene's direction.  
  
"You drinking a lot lately?"  
  
"… Alright, shut up, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, you see, Gene Starwind, there is a bounty out for you."  
  
"And I suppose you are the one who wants to carry it out?"  
  
"I need the money."  
  
"If I'm going to have to kill someone tonight, then I think it would be sort of nice to know who they are."  
  
"It's Spike."  
  
"Well, let's get on to it."  
  
Spike reached for his Jericho, Gene, already having a gun out, fired and ran for cover behind a pillar on a building.  
  
Spike dove, barely dodging to the side. The bullet tore a hole in his shirt, but did not touch him. Spike rolled off and ran inside a building, knocking the door down as he entered.  
  
There were a couple moments of silence and then another shot. This time the bullet came from Spike's gun. Spike stood in the window of the building he had taken refuge in. Behind the pillar was a bleeding Gene. The bullet had passed through his left shoulder.  
  
"Well, that was easy, I got him on the first shot."  
  
Spike had seen the blood and thought he had hit Gene fatally. He went back out the building, heading for Gene.  
  
"Damn, you bounty hunters sure are persistent."  
  
Gene spun from behind the pillar, and twice when he was facing Spike in his spin he shot. Spike was surprised but not stunned. He quickly responded by stepping a few inches to one side and ducking slightly. Taking aim with his favored weapon, Spike let loose another shot.  
  
Gene was running when the shot went off, and the bullet smacked into some wood walls behind him and shattered a hole in one like a toothpick. Gene turned to his side, still running, and shot a few more times at Spike. He dropped the clip and went to reload, diving behind a barrel before doing so.  
  
Spike was already diving behind some cover when Gene made the other shots, so he properly avoided them.  
  
Should I use the caster? Damn, no shells. At least I've got a few clips. I'll keep using this hunk of junk.  
  
Gene popped the clip into the gun and moved himself. The barrel was in a moment torn to pieces by three bullets of the Jericho. Gene dived wildly. While in the air he unloaded the clip at Spike. Two shots ripped into Spike, both in his right leg.  
  
"An inch closer and I would have been furious!"  
  
Gene grinned as he hit hard on the ground, already the used clip hitting the ground and a new one being clicked into place. Rolling off and jumping into a run, Gene avoided another bullet.  
  
Spike ran in the opposite direction, the bullets in his leg greatly slowing him down. They both stopped at the same time, skidding to a stop, they turned and let loose one bullet. As the two shots sang by each other, Gene and Spike crossed glares. Each one of them was struck back by a bullet.  
  
Gene's pistol clattered to the street just as he did. He lay facing the stars. The bullet was near his neck. Blood slowly collected near where he was shot.  
  
Spike lay folded, facing the cold street. He breathed deeply, still clutching his gun. The bullet from Gene's gun had pierced one of his lungs. Now gasping for air, he slunk down.  
  
"Bounty hunters… Heh, they never learn."  
  
Gene slipped out a grin and then fell to sleep facing the stars. 


End file.
